The disclosure relates to a system for managing resources used when providing continuous physiological condition monitoring of a patient. Further, the present invention relates to a system for providing automatic asset location, notification of patient discharge, and usage and maintenance of metering, monitoring, and sensing equipment.
In hospitals or other healthcare settings, it is frequently necessary to observe critical physiological conditions of a patient, such as temperature, breath rate, pulse, blood pressure, electrocardiogram (ECG) data, and cardiac output. Further, other conditions may be observed, depending on the injury or illness of the patient.
The physiological condition data is obtained by sensors applied to the patient. These sensors may be connected to a monitor by cables. The monitor may be mounted beside the patients bed and may be connected to a central communications system for recording and monitoring the data. Metering units are also commonly used in healthcare settings to provide specified dosages of medication or fluids to patients. Hospitals or healthcare centers often have hundreds or even thousands of patient meters, monitors, and sensor modules. Typically, each meter, monitor, or sensor module is an electronic device connected to a hospital monitoring network. Such a hospital monitoring network typically has at least one central information center or central communications center connected thereto. The central information center or central communications center allows attendants to view patient data either real time or stored.
A work order system may be used to keep track of scheduled maintenance of the patient monitors or sensors, based on length of ownership of the meters, sensors, or monitors. However, the meters, sensors, and monitors are not continuously used. Meters, sensors, or monitors are continuously being connected and disconnected from the hospital monitoring network and the patient and lay idle or are transferred to a different location in the healthcare facility.
The work order system does not keep track of when a meter, sensor, or monitor is in use, where a meter, sensor, or monitor is in use, how long a meter, sensor, or monitor is in use, or the current status of a meter, sensor, or monitor.
Many of the meters, monitors, and sensors used are self-contained units having microprocessor devices that carry out instructions embedded in software. These units often require periodic software upgrades so that the monitors and sensors can facilitate doctors and medical staff to provide the best possible healthcare available using up to date metering, monitoring, and sensing equipment. When a meter, monitor, or sensor is scheduled for maintenance, the status of that meter, monitor, or sensor is not available to the work order system. Therefore, a maintenance technician may be dispatched to perform scheduled maintenance and arrive at the location of the meter, monitor, or sensor that is schedule for maintenance only to find that it is being used by a patient or that it is in another part of the hospital. Dispatching technicians to perform scheduled maintenance or scheduled upgrades when a meter, monitor, or sensor is not available is an unnecessary expense incurred by the healthcare facility. Furthermore, the difficulties that technicians face in locating meters, monitors, and sensors within a healthcare facility also causes lost man-hours by the technician and further unnecessary expense to be incurred by the healthcare facility.
Furthermore, although software upgrades are periodically available, it has conventionally been problematic to track what software upgrades have been performed and when. It has also been problematic to schedule periodic software upgrades.
Therefore, there is a need for an automated system that provides meter, monitor, or sensor maintenance information to technicians to provide schedule maintenance. Also, there is a need for an automatic system that schedules maintenance based on hour meter data rather than length of ownership data. Further, there is a need for an automated maintenance system that provides the status of devices and communicates their availability to a work order system and/or maintenance technicians. Further still, there is a need for an automated system that provides for locating equipment on a hospital network. Further still, there is a need for an automated system that automatically determines the software upgrades that have or have not been made. Further still, there is a need for an automated system of providing usage information to work order system. Further still, there is a need for an automated system which creates a record of when a new meter, monitor, or sensor is plugged into the hospital monitoring network.
An exemplary embodiment relates to a resource management system. The resource management system includes a first communications network, having a plurality of communication ports. The resource management system also includes a plurality of electronic devices configured to be in communication with the first communications network, each electronic device has an identifier associated therewith. The resource management system also includes a resource manager that is configured to be in communication with the first network and is configured to read the identifier of the electronic devices in communication with the first communications network.
Another embodiment relates to a hospital monitoring network. The hospital monitoring network includes a plurality of communication ports coupled to the hospital monitoring network, each communication port has a location identifier associated therewith. The hospital monitoring network also includes a plurality of hospital devices configured to be in communication with the hospital monitoring network. Each hospital device has an identifier associated therewith. The hospital monitoring network further includes a server configured to be in communication with the hospital monitoring network. The server is configured to read the identifiers of the hospital devices in communication with the hospital monitoring network via at least one of the communication ports. The server is configured to read the location identifiers of at least one communication port to which the electronic devices are in communication with.
Yet another embodiment relates to a resource management system. The resource management system includes a first communications network and a second communications network. The resource management system includes a plurality of monitors selectively coupled to at least one of the first communications network and the second communications network. The resource management system further includes a resource manager in communication with both the first communications network and the second communications network. The resource manager is configured to receive monitor information from at least one of the first communications network and the second communications network. The resource manager is configured to receive location information representative of the location of the monitors that are coupled to either of the first communications network and the second communications network.
Still yet, another embodiment relates to a resource management system. The resource management system includes a first means for communicating and a second means for communicating. The resource management system also includes a plurality of electronic devices selectively coupled to at least one of the first communicating means and the second communicating means. The resource management system also includes a means for managing resources in communication with both the first communicating means and the second communicating means. The managing means is configured to receive location identifiers and electronic device information from at least one of the first communicating means and the second communicating means.
Further still, another embodiment relates to a method of managing assets. The method includes communicating electronic device information over a first communications network. The method also includes receiving electronic device information from the first communications network by a resource manager. Further, the method includes communicating location information representative of the location of the electronic device over the first communications network and receiving location information from the first communications network by a resource manager.